Le retour d'Henrick Mikaelson
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Henrick Mikaelson a survécu a l'attaque après 1000 ans il se décite a allé voir ses frères et sœur ainsi que sa mère. Comment font-ils le prendre?


Henrick était dans sa chambre d'hôtel a réfléchir comment allait-il allé voir sa famille et leurs dire qui il était. Il se concentra sur son livre posé sur la table de l'autre coté de la chambre et le fit lévité jusqu'à lui puis l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait des photos de ses frères et de sa sœur que ses espions avait pris tout du long depuis l'invention de l'appareil a photos. Il alla a la dernière page pour trouvé une photos prise pendant la fête que sa mère avait fait il l'avait prise lui même en s'y infiltrant en douce et il avait était dans la bibliothèque et c'est la qu'il avait décider de tout leurs dire quand il avait vue son portrait peint par son grand frère préféré. Après sa il mit l'album dans son sac et mit sa veste de moto et pris ses clés de moto et son casque avant de descendre dans le parking pour récupéré sa moto Bugatti rouge et roula jusqu'au manoir de ses frères. Quand il arriva Elijah sortit et vient vers lui.

"Qui êtes vous?"

Il enleva son casque.

"Je vous connais?

-Plus tôt bien même. Ta mère est la?

-Pourquoi vous voulez la voir?

-De un je le dirais qu'a elle et de deux arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

-Très bien viens!"

Et il le fit entré et l'emmena au salon après avoir appelé sa mère.

"Bonjour! Mon fils ma dit que vous vouliez me parlé.

-Oui mais seul.

-Elijah laisse nous.

-Bien mère."

Et Elijah s'en alla pendant que lui sortait de la sauche et son briqué et fit le sort d'intimidé.

"Vous êtes un sorcier?

-Tout comme ma mère. Maman!

-Quoi?

-Oui j'ai grandi et changeais en mille ans, mère!

-Vous m'entais je n'ai que cinq enfants.

-Et le petit dernier.

-Comment s'avez vous pour Henrick?

-Car je suis lui!

-Mon fils est mort tué...

-Par un loup-garou il y a mille ans. Et se n'était pas n'importe loup-garou c'était le vrais père de Nik mon grand frère préféré. Quand j'avais cinq ans je suis allée a la rivière et je suis tombé dedans c'est Nik qui ma sauvé de l'eau lui il avait 11 ans et quand je me suis réveillé j'ai dit: "Plus tard je serais aussi courageux que toi Nikki."

-Personne ne c'est qu'Henrick appelé mon troisième fils Nikki. A part mes autre enfants. Comment c'est possible.

-Maman! Vérifie! Ma magie est identique a la tienne."

Esther prit ses main dans les sienne et se concentra. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il disait vrais elle cria son nom et tomba dans les pomme au moment ou les deux aîné entrèrent dans la pièce. Finn alla au prés de sa mère alors qu'Elijah plaqua le jeune inconnue, a ses yeux,contre le mur.

"Qu'es que tu lui a fait?

-Rien! Et elle va très bien elle est juste en état de choque. Alors Li lâche moi.

-Personne ne m'appelle Li a part...

-Henrick? Oui je sais!

-Elijah lâche ton frère.

-Mère?

-Lâche le."

Et il le lâcha puis Henrick se rua vers elle.

"Mère, mon... mon frère?

-Oui Elijah. Regarde le bien. Regarde a quel point il vous ressemble a toi, Finn et Kol.

-Mais c'est impossible vous n'avez que 4 fils.

-Elle a 5 fils et tu sais très bien qui je suis Li." dit-il en remontant sa manche pour découvrir un bracelet offert par ses frère pour ces 16 ans.

Elijah se rua sur lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui mettre son point en pleine figure.

"Pourquoi?

-Pour Niklaus. Qui pendant les 200 première année crié ton nom dans son sommeil et tout les nuit je devais le rassuré a la fin il a fini par éteindre ses émotions.

-Je le sais très bien mais je ne pouvais être présent.

-Pourquoi?

-Si j'avais était là j'aurais enlevé la malédiction car ma magie est identique a celle de maman donc Katerina ne serait pas devenu un vampire, elle n'aurait pas transformé les frères Salvatore et Bekah n'aurait jamais rencontré Stefan, Nik ne connaîtrait pas Caroline, toi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Elena, Kol ne s'aurais jamais tombé amoureux de la jeune Bennet et tout les quatre sont vos âme-sœur."

10 ans plus tard:

Tout les couple que le plus jeune des Mikaelson avait prédit était ensemble. Esther était tombé sous le charme d'Alaric avec qui elle était marié depuis 5 ans et ils avait eu des jumelle Ayanna et Jenna. Henrick que est gay sortait avec Jérémy alors que Tyler et Matt était marié depuis 1 ans. Elijah fanait d'adopté avec Elena un petit garçon de 3 mois nommé Sébastien ainsi que Rebekah et son mari Stefan avec la petite Lison de 4 ans. Klaus et Caroline avait 5 enfants tous de famille de loup-garou: Hayley de 6 ans, Erik 4 ans, Steven et Amélie 2 ans et le petit Hugo qui allé fêté ses 1 ans.


End file.
